Warriors Path
by raditz65
Summary: Part Two of my series. The Z warriors are about to face the biggest challenge of their lives
1. Adventure Unfolds

1Adventure Unfolds

Back at the battle field

"Well I guess I'll be the first to say that I am very impressed." Goku finally says.

"I agree dad. I'd just like to know how Krillin and the others gained power so quickly?" Gohan states.

Piccolo nods in agreement, "I think we'd all like to know the answer to those questions but I think it would be a good idea to get Vegeta and Yamcha to Dende to get healed first."

Everyone nods in agreement. Trunks goes and picks Vegeta up and Tien does the same of Yamcha.

At the Lookout

"Thanks Dende, I really needed it, I feel like brand new." Yamcha exclaimed.

"Hmph." is all that came from Vegeta.

"Look human. Just because you were able to match me on the battle field doesn't mean that you and I are equal. You are the same weakling that I met when I first came to this planet and the natural order of things will be restored. I will destroy you the next time we meet." Vegeta said to Yamcha.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that pal. I hope you don't think I'm just gonna sit back and let you train to get stronger than me, because if you do you're are sadly mistaken. I plan on getting stronger as well and the next time we meet I won't hold back and there won't be others around to save you from me." Yamcha says back to Vegeta glaring at him the whole time.

"Don't test me human. I could take you right now."

"Oh you can take me right now?" Yamcha sarcastically asks "Why couldn't you take me on the battlefield?"

"Lets Go Human you and me right now!" Vegeta yells.

"Gladly and this time I may just finish the job!" Yamcha said angrily

"Alright you two stop it!" Goku says but powers up to Super Sayain 2 just in case either one of them flies off the handle and Gohan does the same.

"You're lucky, fool, if Kakarot wasn't here you would be begging for your life right now." Vegeta growled and then flew off.

"Anytime pal, anytime." Yamcha muttered.

"Well now that we've got Vegeta and Yamcha to stop arguing how about we get some answers. For starters how did you guys get so strong so fast?" Gohan asked while looking at Krillin and then turning his gaze to Yamcha and Tien, "I mean no offense but last year you guys couldn't have even put up a decent fight with any of us and now a year later you three have each single handedly defeated 3 of the strongest fighters in the universe?"

Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Goku also just as curious.

"We've been hard at work this past year. But we also have to mention that we've had some extra help throughout this past year and that technically, for us, it wasn't a year...it was actually 3 years." Tien stated

"I see." Piccolo said "So you three also used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well?"

"Yeah." Krillin confirmed "It was the only way that we could catch up. We trained with gravity chamber for 11 months and then we went into the Time Chamber a couple days ago. Not long after we entered we ran into a problem." and Krillin told them all the story that the Elder Kai told them.

"Amazing." said a surprised Gohan.

"So thats the story. I knew you guys had to have been hard at work to gain such an increase in strength but this is unbelievable." says Goku.

"Yeah it is Goku." Krillin agreed "Now it can be like the old days when we used to train together, now we can spar and I won't have to worry about just one of your hits knocking me out."

"Yeah things will be just like back in the ol-" Goku started but was interupted by an incoming power.

"Someones coming." Goten and Piccolo both said.

"Why hello there everyone."

"Supreme Kai!" the Z warriors say at the same time.

"Hello Goku, I'm afraid I have terrible news to bring." stated Shin

"So the Supreme Kai returns?" someone asks.

Everyone turns around

"Dad!" Trunks says "I thought you had left?"

"Never mind that boy." Vegeta tells Trunks "So Supreme Kai, What business do you have with this planet?"

"I'm glad that you are all here. The universe is in grave danger." said the Kai "Four beings that you all may be familiar with are about to escape from HFIL."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo yells "Who is about to escape? How will they do it? And why aren't you going to stop them?"

"That is what I am getting to" the Kai stated " The four beings are Frieza, Janemba, Cell, and Kid Buu. They will have escaped in about one year. The reason that only those four are going to be able to escape is because they are the only ones that have been training non-stop since they arrived. To answer another one of your questions; The reason I cannot go and stop them now is because they have done no wrong...yet. I was alerted by King Yemma that he had sent one of his people down there to investigate and the person that he sent contacted Yemma and told him what was going on. Apparently, Cell is done with his physical training and has gone into his mental training and in one year his mental aura will **_unintentionally _**open up a doorway to this dimension the only the strongest of beings will be able to go through. The reason I say unintentional is because Cell himself does not know that he will open up the doorway and that is the reason why I cannot go and stop him now, that and all of the beings that I have mentioned have increased their powers exponentially.

The Z gang just stood still

"I also have one forewarning." the Supreme Kai began "These four beings will test your limits and beyond. If I remember correctly, the weakest of them will probably have a power level of around 590,000,000. So please Goku, make sure everyone that will be in the upcoming battle trains hard, I must be going I have other matters to attend to as well."

"Wait!" yelled Piccolo

"What is it Piccolo?" asked the Supreme Kai

"Take me to King Yemmas." Piccolo told the Kai

The Supreme Kai looked into Piccolos eyes and then into his mind and foresaw what the Namek had in mind. It was a an ingenious plan that if it worked, it would make the odds of winning this battle so much better.

"Ok hold on to me." said Shin

"Piccolo where are you going?" asked Gohan

"Train hard you guys, I'll be back in time for the battles

And with that the Supreme Kai and Piccolo disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Oh right Goten we get to fight all the guys that we never met before this should be fun!" shouted Trunks.

"Yeah I can't wait." agreed Goten

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" said a serious face Goku.

"You boys need to realize that this is not a game. I will not have you two pulling the same stunts you were pulling with Majin Buu. If I feel as though you two won't take this battle serious, I won't hesitate for a minute to take you two off planet and leave you there." Goku said.

The two boys looked upon each warriors face and could tell that the others were more serious than they have ever been about a fight. Even Vegeta looked worried.

_My training will be redoubled to defeat those monsters_ thought Tien

_I will make a difference_ thought Yamcha

_I will defend my planet_ thought Krillin

_Just more obstacles in my way trying to keep me from my rightful spot as the most powerful being in the universe_ thought and angered Vegeta

_We've all got to step up our training, hopefully it will be enough. I hope Uub has kept up in his training because I think he will be needed as well_ thought Goku

_I'll train hard Piccolo! _thought Gohan

And with that the Z warriors began their training for what might be their last battle

At King Yemma's desk

"Piccolo!? What do you want you haven't died" asked Yemma

"Open the door so I may enter HFIL."


	2. Personal Journey

1

Personal Journey

"What did you just tell me?" asked a shocked King Yemma, "Did you just tell me to send you to HFIL?"

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"Why on earth would I send you there, the would be condemning you to an eternity of torture." Yemma informed of Piccolo.

"I know what I am asking of you, but I also know that there is a way to escape HFIL, so do what I say Yemma or I will get angry" threatened Piccolo, "and you won't like me when I get angry."

"Please do as he says Yemma" said the Supreme Kai

"And who just might you be?" asked King Yemma

"That sir, is the Supreme Kai." Piccolo stated

Piccolo nearly cracked a smile at Yemmas shock

"Oh uh um well uh yes", Yemma stammered, "Yes I'll get right on it." and at that very moment the doorway to HFIL opened.

"Thank you." Piccolo said , "I'll be out in a year." and at that, Piccolo was gone, having jumped into HFIL.

I hope he'll make it one year, thought King Yemma

Complete Darkness...and then Light

A wasteland like area with a purple sky

"Hmph", said a groggy Piccolo, "Could've tried to make a softer landing. Well I need to get started searching." and with that Piccolo took to the air.

Not long after

"Hmm maybe they know where to find what I'm looking for." Piccolo thought as he landed.

"Hey!", Piccolo yelled "I've got a few questions I need to ask and you four."

"What?!", asked Burter "And who says we have to answer anything?"

"Yeah." exclaimed Jeice "Just who in bloody HFIL says we have to answer to you green man?"

"I know what we can do to him guys", says Guldo "Since he has no halo above his head, we should give him a halo, if you guys catch my drift?"

"Yeah cus we are the Ginyu Force minus one and we are the most powerful team in the universe." Recoome stated proudly.

All four members circle Piccolo and power up.

"Hmm I see we have to do things the hard way. Well first let me tell you what level you all are at and then I am going to let you know what level I'm at." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok first is four eyes over there, you're about the same strength I was when fused with Nail on Namek so I'd give you a strength of about 800,000."

"Next is you Mr. Red and Mr. Blue. You two are about equal to Friezas Final Form. And you over there, the one that resembles Nappa, you're at about equal to Friezas Complete final form."

"You here that boys, we're all almost stronger than Frieza and that means you green man are in some serious trouble mate." said an eager Jeice.

Piccolo smiled

"I'm not the one that should be worried" Piccolo said as he powered up "You four should be worried"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT IN BLAZES? HOW IN THE WORLD IS SOMEONE THAT STRONG?!" Guldo yelled

Guldo was sent flying into a mountain. Jeice, Recoome, and Burter weren't having much better luck trying to stay in one place.

"Yes this is my full power." Piccolo stated "I haven't had to power up in the past year and that was against Vegeta hehe?"

"What did you say?" asked Jeice, "Did you just say Vegeta?"

"Vegeta has nothing to do with what I am asking you" Piccolo said. "If I were you I would answer my questions because I round off my power at over 600,000,000."

"No way, I'll prove that we're stronger than you, GINYU FORCE, ATTACK!" Recoome yelled.

_They always try to do things the hard way_, thought Piccolo

Recoome flew right to Piccolo and started throwing punches and kicks like a mad man.

With no affect at all on the Namek.

Jeice and Burter start firing blasts at Piccolo and Recoome jumps back and starts firing back along side Guldo.

Piccolo dodged every blast with the slightest movement.

"This is useless" yelled Guldo "Lets just attack him all at once."

As they did Guldo was the first to go down. Piccolo flew right towards the four eyed alien and let loose one of his new attacks with ease.

DEMONIC BLAST! The blast took out Guldo and sent the little alien soaring across the plains of HFIL.

"Now, Whos next?" asked the Super Namek

The other three were in shock

"I guess ill take you all out at once"

In less than15 seconds, Piccolo had Jeice, Burter, and Recoome knocked out.

"And to finish the job...SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!!!

_I wonder who those weaklings were? I'll have to ask Vegeta about them seeing as how they knew him_. Piccolo thought to himself

"Well well well, look who we have here" said a lone figure behind Piccolo "If it isn't my demon spawn?"

Without turning around Piccolo spoke

"Looks like I didn't have to look far. So you're the King Piccolo that I was told about."

**Back on Earth**

"Come on Goten you can do better than that" Goku said to his youngest son, "Gohan isn't even trying and he's wiping the floor with you."

"I'm trying dad but Go-" that's all Goten got a chance to say before Gohan slammed a fist into his face.

"Goten" Gohan said a little angry at his brother, "Stop complaining and fight. This is exactly why you shouldn't strictily fight with Trunks. This is why you should spar with everyone that you get the chance to so you won't get used to just one fighting style."

The two ceased their sparring session with Goten the only one out of breath.

"Look at you son, you're out of breath like you've been fighting for hours and you've only been sparring for forty-five minutes." Goku said "And with the way you've been fighting theres a good chance that Trunks is going through the same thing with Vegeta."

"Look little bro we're not hassling you we're trying to get you to see that if you aren't prepared that there is a good chance that you could be killed. You already know what its like to fight Buu but you never fought Kid Buu. You also never fought Cell or Frieza and I can tell you personally that those two will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." stated Gohan.

"I myself and Vegeta know for a fact how it is to fight Janemba and I refuse to let you go into battle unprepared and if you don't get your act together, they could take advantage of that and use you to get to us." Goku said.

Goten stood in silence

"Lets get back to training dad, you and I can spar while Goten thinks things over." Gohan said as both sayains start to float in the air

"You ready dad?" Gohan asks

"Anytime son, lets see what you got." said Goku as both sayains got into fighting stances

"WAIT!" Goten yelled

Both of the elder sayains look down at Goten and see that he's transformed to Super Sayain 2.

"I'm not done yet." Goten yells and takes off towards Gohan and connects with a fist to his face

"Now look who has their guard down." Goku teased Gohan

"Lets get back to where we left off"

Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corp

Vegeta just had the same conversation with Trunks as Goku and Gohan had with Goten

"So whenever you want to start acting like a true sayain you can continue your training but until then, don't set foot inside this gravity chamber." Vegeta told Trunks

"No dad, I'm not going anywhere. You're the one that hasn't started acting like a true sayain. You are supposed to be the Prince of all Sayains but Goku and Gohan are both stronger than you and Piccolo isn't that much behind you." Trunks fired back

"How dare you talk to me like that boy? I am your father and you have no right to talk to me like that. And if I'm not mistaken you lost to a human not too long ago. That was a really good performance you did out there wasn't it Trunks?" Vegeta said sarcastically

"You're one to talk. Someone you have always said was a weakling beat you. The one that you said was the weakest of all the warriors beat the Prince of all Sayains. I bet your father would be proud." Trunks retailiated back but as the last word came out his mouth Vegeta went into Super Sayian and went right after his son.

"I will teach you respect boy." Vegeta raged

Trunks transformed as well and went on the attack as well

"And I'll show you who the real sayain in this household is!" Trunks yelled at as father

CLASH

What was seen from outside of the gravity chamber was two Super Sayains fighting like crazy.

Bulma sighed, "This is what happens when two people with very high egos have a child. The childs ego is gonna get as high as his parents."

Bulma looked back

"And I wouldn't have things any other way."

The rest of the Z warriors trained diligently.

Flash

a scene of Krillin, Uub and Yamcha sparring above the ocean

Flash

Another Scene with Tien meditating

Flash

Another scene with Piccolo and King Piccolo Staring each other down

Flash

Another scene with Vegeta and Trunks in the gravity chamber

Flash

A Final scene with Goku, Gohan, and Goten training hard.

Till Next Time


	3. Path to Power

Please Review

Path to Power

"So my spawn has finally been sent to the same place that I have been. What finally got you?" King Piccolo asked "Was it the boy with the tail, Goku?"

Piccolo said nothing

"Was it the old human with the cane?"

Silence

"Was it the three eyed human?"

More silence

"Was it the small human that one of my lackeys killed?"

"Or was it the even smaller human that looked like a clown or was it the human with the wild hair?"

Piccolo noticed that his elders questions were all being asked sarcastically

"Or was it that you failed your mission to kill Goku and sided with the humans and have been helping those retched humans protect that sorry excuse for a planet?" he said angrily

"Hmph. Maybe you're smarter than you first let on."

"Let us put an end to this game. I grow tired of it quickly. What is it that you want from me?"

_I hate this part,_ Piccolo thought

"There is no easy way to say this and honestly if I felt I could do it on my own I would but things are getting grim and there is less than a year left to prepare. So I suggest that we become one again."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed King Piccolo "Do you honestly believe that I will fuse with you? I know of the other Nameks that you have fused with and one of them being Kami. I refuse to be in one body with that imbecile again. The day that we split was the best day of my life. I also know of the one that you fused with on Namek. So let me see that would be, yourself, Kami, another Namek and myself. Why don't you go look for the fool Lord Slug and ask him to fuse with you as well HAHAHAHAH. There is no way in this lifetime or the next that I would subject myself to that."

"Have you been down here so long that you haven't seen there error in your ways?" questioned a furious Piccolo, "If you know what has been going on with me then you obviously know about the predicament the we are in. You know what Cell and the others have planned and you should know that if one of them succeeds and defeats us that they will return here and conquer the rest of you just to satisfy their egos."

"So what does all of that have to do with me?" King Piccolo asked "I am already dead so therefore I have no life to live. So for those idiots to take control of everything, at least someone would have done what I wanted them to do, albeit with them I had nothing to do with it."

Piccolo says nothing but turns around and sits and then starts to meditate.

"Just know this old man, I have more patience than anyone in this universe. And with me being your spawn, I know for a fact that you are bluffing. You would rather die than to sit by and let someone else rule over you." Piccolo said before drifting into his silent meditation

King Piccolo just stares as the younger namek

Back on Earth Uub and Goku are meditating while Goten and Gohan are sparring not too far away

"_I hope all of this training will be enough. I'm amazed at Gotens progress and I can sense that he and Trunks are both training hard._ _I also feel that Krillin and the others are progressing just as fast as ever. I just wish I could tell how Piccolo was doing."_

"_I just hope that our training will be enough. We've never had this many enemies to fight all at once before, and I can only hope that they aren't all working together."_

"_Frieza. I can only imagine what that fiend wants. He probably hasn't changed at all since I last fought him and there is a good chance that the only thing on his mind is getting his revenge on the sayains."_

"_Cell. He had way more brains than any villain that I had ever fought before. He may want his revenge on Gohan but then again he may want a rematch with me. And there is also the possibility that he may want to fight everyone that had something to do with his downfall."_

"_Kid Buu. I know for a fact with someone that had a mind like his he strictly wants a fight with me and maybe Gohan."_

"_Janemba. It took Gogeta to take him out. Hopefully he doesn't go on some killing spree hurting innocent people."_

"_If these guys aren't working together then we are all gonna have to split up. I wonder how this is gonna work out."_

"_Ok I've got it. Gohan, Uub and I will take on Kid Buu and hopefully I won't hear anything from Vegeta. Tien, Krillin and Goten should be able to take on Janemba. But it looks like Vegeta and Trunks will take on Vegeta knowing his pride but more than likely Yamcha is going to want to fight the same person that Vegeta fights. Then finally we should all get together and fight Cell."_

Back In HFIL

"How about seeing how strong my so called spawn has been able to become" challenged King Piccolo

"Hmph, you're not worth my time." Piccolo scoffed

"For your information you disrespectful cretan, I have been training ever since I arrived in the god forbidden place." King Piccolo raged.

"I can hold my own against most of the forces down here. Can you say the same? I didn't think so, maybe you should go find Lord Slug and try to get his power, even if he is weaker than I am haha."

Piccolo sat quietly...then answered

"That power you felt earlier coming from me...I lied. That is only half of my true power."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LYING THERE'S NOW WAY YOU COULD BE THAT STRONG!" King Piccolo yelled

"Believe what you want, but the fact remains that, even at my full strength along with Goku and the other sayains and humans, we are still at a disadvantage against them when it comes to power." Piccolo stated

"_It looks like I'll have to use my trump card.",_ thought Piccolo

"So you mean to tell me that you would give up the chance to become stronger than Goku?"

Silence

"You have made your point." King Piccolo said, turned around and gazed upon the baron landscape.

"Do you know what its like to know that for the rest of eternity you will see nothing but destruction and be surrounded by nothing but evil? Do you know what its like to train every waking moment not for the goal of getting stronger but just to keep your sanity? Do you know what its like to watch more and more people fall from making the very same mistake you have made? And finally, do you know what its like to watch the one who killed you surpass your power by leaps and bounds never before seen?" King Piccolo continually questioned

Piccolo listened intently

"I accept your offer, but on one condition" King Piccolo said, "Only on the condition that one day we have our rematch against him."

Piccolo grinned

"Of course."

"I'm going to miss this place." King Piccolo said sarcastically

The two Nameks approached each other and Piccolo placed his hand on King Piccolos chest.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

A brilliant light shown through the land scape

Nail - Many years ago he was a very honorable Namekian warrior and was the strongest warrior on the planet Namek. He met his fate against a powerful being named Frieza and was on the brink of death until he fused with the Namek Piccolo.

Kami - The good part of the original namek boy who came to earth long ago when the Planet Namek was going through the "Great Catastrophe". He split with his other half so that he could become the Kami of the earth. He trained Goku and fought against Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Years after that Kami trained the humans for the arrival of the Sayains. Kami finally fused with Piccolo once Cell made his presence known and they became the strongest warrior in the universe at the time and the first Super Namek in the universe in many many years.

King Piccolo - The evil part of the original namek boy who came to earth long ago when the Planet Namek was going through the "Great Catastrophe". His other half split with him so that they could become the Kami of the planet earth. King Piccolo went on a rampage centuries before when Master Roshi was just a pupil. King Piccolo was imprisoned by Roshi's teacher at the cost of his teachers life. He was then released by Emperor Pilaf. He would then regain his youth, destroy the dragon, hurt Goku, have Krillin killed and almost succeed in taking over the world if it had not been for Goku.

Piccolo - The spawn of King Piccolo. He has battled Goku, the sayains Nappa and Vegeta, Frieza, the Androids, Cell, and Buu. He was once evil but the heart of a boy changed him. He fights alongside earths special forces and mentors the two young sayains Goten and Trunks. He fused with Nail on the planet Namek to gain enough power to fight against Frieza. He then fused again with the Kami. And now finally things have come full circle and the Nameks King Piccolo, Kami, and Piccolo are all in one body along with another Namekian.

The light dimmers and smoke clears and a light cocoon is shown.

What is in the cocoon will be revealed in time

but like always

Till Next Time


	4. Training Complete Arrivals

1

Training Complete/Arrivals

As time went on for the Z warrior, the day of their fated battle is at hand. Each warrior has done their best to prepare for what is to come. They have each trained their hardest but will it be enough? Only time will tell.

At the Lookout

Dende is quietly looking over the earth for any sign of the arrival of Frieza or the others.

"Do you see any signs of trouble?" asked Mr. Popo

"No signs of trouble yet but I have this bad feeling that something is going on and I'm overlooking it." said a worried Dende

As soon as Dende got those words out Krillin and Uub showed up at the Lookout

"Hey Dende how are things going?" asked Krillin

"Hello Sir." said a nervous Uub

Dende said nothing. He was too busy watching over the Earth waiting on a sign.

"I'm sorry Krillin, Dende is just really nervous about the whole situation." Popo told them.

Right then Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks showed up

"Hey guys, the day has finally come right?" Krillin stated

"Yeah, I hope you're ready Krillin because after this I would like to test myself against the new strength that you, Yamcha, and Tien have acquired." Gohan said with a grin

"Stop treating this like a game you insolent dolt!" yelled a voice

right then Vegeta and Goten arrived. As they did Vegeta walks to Gohan and stares him straight in the face

"Look boy. You may be strong but that does not mean that there will be no casualties in the upcoming battles. So what you are going to do is get your mind focused on the upcoming fight because you and I, as well as Krillin, Kakarrot, and Piccolo know all too well that there can be no arrogance in our minds when Frieza is involved. So I would suggest you get that stupid grin off of your face." said an angry Vegeta

Gohan backs away and you can tell he is taking the upcoming battles more seriously

"OK OK before anything gets started we are going to split up and decide who is fighting who." stated Goku.

"Uub, Gohan, and I will be taking on Kid Buu" Goku started

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Goten will be fighting Janemba"

"and Vegeta and Trunks will be fighting Frieza"

Everyone seem satisfied until

"Wait Goku, I'll be fighting Frieza as well." Yamcha demanded

and then it started

"What!?" Vegeta roared "There is no way that a weak human such as yourself is going to get in the way of Saiyan business."

"That is the end of this discussion. I WILL be fighting Frieza." Yamcha stated, more determined than ever

"OK human, but if it seems as though Frieza is about to deliver the finishing blow, I don't want you to think for ONE SECOND that I will rescue you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd rather die myself than accept help from you." Yamcha retaliated angrily.

The two stare each other down.

Down in HFIL

The cocoon of light starts to dimmer and a figure can be seen.

"..."

"It is done. Things are finally the way they should be." The Namekian stated and disappeared

On Namek

A lone figure stands in the distance overlooking a village

"How ironic." Frieza stated "The very place that I plan on exacting my revenge is the very same place I found my first defeat."

At that very moment Kid Buu teleported to the Supreme Kais planet, Janemba appeared on Earth, but Cell arrived on an empty planet.

Back at the Lookout

"They're here!" Dende yelled "They've finally decided to show themselves."

"Quick, tell me where Frieza is." Vegeta demanded

"Ok ok. Frieza is on New Namek, Kid Buu is on the Supreme Kais planet, Janemba is here on earth...but...somethings wrong." Dende said confused

"What is it Dende?" Tien asked

"Where's Cell?" Yamcha asked "Wasn't he supposed to arrive as well?"

"That's just it, Cell has arrived but hes on an empty planet and he's just standing there." Dende answered, "But the main thing That's bothering me is that Piccolo still hasn't returned, I wonder where he could be?"

"I hate to say this but we can't wait for Piccolo." said Goku "Right now we have business to take care of."

"So I take it you all are ready for the upcoming battles?" asked the Supreme Kai

Everyone jumped back in surprise

"Darn you Kai, quit doing that!" Vegeta yelled

Tear drops appeared behind everyones head, the fact that Vegeta would talk to a Kai like that didn't surprise them much but still it was unheard of to talk to someone of such prestige as the Supreme Kai

"Well guys, good luck and be careful." Goku told the rest of the Z Fighters.

Krillin, Tien and Goten nodded and took off toward Janemba

Supreme Kai assisted Vegeta, Trunks and Yamcha to New Namek

"Ok. Gohan. Uub. I hope you two are ready because this will probably be the most difficult battle of our lives.

Both the younger warriors nod to Goku signaling that they were ready

"Ok lets do this"

At Supreme Kais Planet

"Where do you think he is Goku?" Uub asked...maybe a second to soon

A pink blur came rushing at Uub

"Uub watch out!" yelled Gohan but it was too late Kid Buu had already connected with his punch.

BOOOOOOM!!!!

Uub was sent flying into a mountain

"Uub are you alright?" Goku asked his student

"Yes I'm fine he just caught me off guard." he dusted himself off and began to power up "It won't happen again."

Goku and Gohan both looked and could tell that Uub wanted Kid Buu to himself

"Ok you pink blob here I come!" Uub yelled and went on the attack, hoping that his training would be enough

_How could this be happening_, Gohan thought to himself, _If Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu then how can Kid Buu be here fighting?_

Back on Earth

"Janemba, is making it really easy for us to locate him, does he not care about other strong fighters?" Tien asked

"You have to remember also what Goku told us about Janemba." Krillin remembered, "Janemba was almost like Kid Buu, there was little to no logic in his mind other than destruction and fighting."

Goten flew silently

_I gotta show everyone that I don't need Dad to save us all of the time,_ Goten thought to himself

Before the three warriors knew it, Krillin and Goten were knocked away and Janemba had Tien on the defensive.

"Where did he come from?" Tien yelled aloud

"Heeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Janemba yelled

Krillin gets up out of a bunch of trees, "I hope things just started off on the wrong foot and gets better soon."

On New Namek

"I'm going to say this once and only once, Don't get in our way human." Vegeta said to Yamcha

Yamcha ignored him not because Vegeta was grinding his nerves, but because 50 feet away Frieza was looking upon them with a smirk on his face

"Frieza" Yamcha growled

Vegeta and Trunks both turned to see that it was in fact Frieza they were looking at

"That weakling, don't worry about it dad I got this one." Trunks said overconfidently

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks wen Super Saiyan and proceeded to attack.

Frieza withstood all of Trunks attacks and slapped him away with his tail

Yamcha and Vegeta both are in shock

"Now now now, what do we have here, a fragile human, a half breed monkey, and the Prince of all Monkeys." Frieza mocked, "Oh how I will enjoy killing you all." and blasted off of the place he was standing and went on the attack putting Vegeta and Yamcha both on the defensive.

Empty planet

Cell awaits.

Another figure appears on the same planet as Cell and they both engage in a long stare

Who is this new figure, How will the Z fighters handle their old enemies

Flashes

A Scene with Trunks getting up

Flash

Uub and Kid Buu exchanging punches

Flash

Tien being blasted

Like always please read and review

Till Next Time


	5. The Struggle

1

As the battles have gotten underway, things already don't look too good for the Z fighters. Hopefully our heroes can turn things around.

On Earth

"TIEN!", Krillin yells worried about his friend

"Is Tien gonna be ok?" Goten asks the former monk

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

A bright light is shown

"Of course you guys" replied Tien after the glow has subsided "It'll take much more than a couple of blasts from this freak to beat me."

Tien transforms into his Super Human form and launches himself at Janemba and the two rapidly exchange kicks and punches.

"Wow!" Goten says amazed "Tien's gotten even better than before."

But Krillin has other things on his mind.

"Whats the matter Krillin, Tien's got this one in the bag, Janemba can only defend an-"

"No Goten, you don't understand, take a closer look at the fight. Janembas just playing with him!" said a worried Krillin

"No way", Goten takes a look and realizes to his horror that what Krillin says is true, "Janemba IS just playing games with him."

Tien is still throwing punch after punch, kick after kick but Janemba is only defending.

"Whats wrong with this guy?" Tien questioned "He's not taking this seriously. Ok. I'll show him that NO ONE TAKES TIENSHINHAN LIGHTLY!"

Tien halts his attack and takes several steps back

"Lets see how you like this freak!"

"MIGHTY BLAST OF RAGE!

The beam engulfs Janemba whole and sends the beast straight into a forest

"Hmph. He wasn't even that strong. Just goes to show that cockiness has no place on the battle field." Tien said

"Hahhahahahahahaahaha" said a voice

"What!?" Tien yelled, "This can't be. He should be dead."

Right then Janemba appeared directly in front of Tien...

Face to Face

Tiens eyes grew wide but it was too late., Janemba opened his mouth and let loose an incredible blast hitting the warrior at point blank range

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten yells transforming straight to Super Saiyan 2 and Krillin transforming to Super Human

"DOUBLE KAMEHAMEHA!" the two warriors announced

"KA"

"KA"

"ME"

"ME"

"HA"

"HA"

"ME"

"ME"

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Krillin and Goten send a double Kamehameha wave at Janemba...

But Janemba just bats away the beam like it was nothing.

Without second thought Goten and Krillin launch themselves at the monster attacking like madmen. Janemba blocks all of the attacks and knocks Krillin away so he can focus on Goten.

"Alright you freak, if you want a piece of me" Goten stated, " well you got it."

Janemba begins powering up, knocking Goten away with the sheer wind of him powering up

"This can't be good." muttered Krillin

The second Janemba hit his max he races towards Goten and starts knocking the half saiyan senseless. Krillin rejoins and kicks Janemba away from Goten sending the beast several feet away.

"So kid, how do you propose we beat this guy?" Krillin asked

"I don't know." Goten admitted, "He's so strong."

"Heeeeeeeeeee!" Yelled Janemba as he went back on the attack on Krillin and Goten

Janemba flies right at Krillin, too fast for the warrior to see, driving his knee directly into his stomach.

"AAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK" Krillin coughed

"Krillin NOOOOO!" Goten yells

Janemba sends a punch right in Krillins face sending him through 7 mountains.

"Oh man this is bad" Goten said to himself, " Tiens dead and Krillins out of the fight as well. Now its just me and him."

_I don't know if I can do this_

"_No Goten you can't think like that. Remember your training and everyone that's depending on you. Do it for them. Do it for us. And most of all, do it for Goku. Show him you're no longer the small child that you used to be. Show the world that another saiyan can save the earth. Your father did it when he was young on several occasions. Your brother did it against Cell. Now its your turn to fulfill your role. Go get him Goten." _Krillin told the boy

"I can do this." Goten said to himself confidently and transforming to Super Saiyan 2, "Are you ready Janemba, this time you will fall by the might of a Saiyan once again!"

Janemba and Goten race towards each other and make contact fist to fist. The two exchange punches and then separate. Janemba looks slightly worn out but Goten looks far worse than his adversary. Janemba sees this and sticks out his hand sending a flurry of blasts towards Goten but the young Saiyan stays on the moving avoiding the blasts as much as possible.

"Heeeeeeeeeee!"

Goten is so distracted by the beams flying after him that he doesn't realize that he's about to fly above Janemba. Janemba sees this and flies directly up timing it perfectly to him Goten at the exact right time.

"Your weak blasts won't catch me Janemba!" Goten said arrogantly only to realize to late what Janembas plan was.

Janemba makes direct contact with Gotens head with his own head knocking the half breed from the sky.

"No...I...can...still...win." Goten whispered as he's headed toward the ground

Before the boy has a chance to hit the ground Janemba sends a magnitude of blasts aimed straight for the boy making direct contact.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten screamed

Once Janemba decided the boy is dead he floats down to see the body only to reveal that Goten is still alive but barely.

"_This has to work"_ thought Tien

"_Oh no. I can't let this happen. I can't let Goten get killed. I already stood by and watched Tien die and I will not let that happen with Goku's son." thought Krillin_

"_But I don't even have the power to move, much less stop Janemba. I guess this is it. We couldn't do it. After all that hard work that Yamcha, Tien, and I have done to get to this point. I guess it was never meant for the humans to have their day in the sun." _

"_Krillin its me Tien," Said Tien, "I'm about to let loose my strongest blast. I don't know if Goten will get hurt or not but we have to stop this guy before he can do any damage to the earth. If I don't make it...then at least I'll know that I took him down with me."_

"_What! Tiens alive!" Krillin thought to himself "Goten gave his all and still wasn't able to do it. Now its up to you Tien. I believe in you!"_

"JANEMBA!!!!!!"

"Henh????"

"You may enjoy causing pain to others but I won't let you continue to hurt my friends or cause anymore damage to this planet!" yelled a defiant Tien

"_Ok. It's now or never." _Tien thought to himself

Janemba races up in the air to attack Tien but its too late. Tiens blast is ready to fire

"LIFE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!"

An incredibly large blast makes its mark, hitting Janemba enveloping him in the bright light

"_Yes Tien! You did it"_ thought Krillin

"Hehehe..." , muttered Goten

Tien begins to descend towards the ground, landing softly on the rocky terrain.

"Finally it's over." Tien heaved

Goten and Krillins eyes go wide in disbelief

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"WHAT NO WAY!!!!" Tien yelled

"_I barely have any energy to stand. I can't last in a fight with him. What are we gonna do now"_ Tien thought to himself

Janemba escaped from the crater, albeit badly bruised but not beaten.

"Looks like this may very well be my last stand. Better make it count." muttered Tien

"_Tien NO!"_ Krillin pleaded with his friend

At that moment Janemba rushes towards Tien but a blast from Goten knocks Janemba into the ground.

"Thought...you were...done...with...me?" Goten asked breathing heavily

"_No Goten, you don't have the energy to keep fighting."_ thought Krillin

Janemba gets back up with an even more evil look in his eyes.

"KILL." said the beast and launched an energy blast at the young boy sending him flying in the air again to once again fall right back down to the earth. Janemba went after the boy and grabbed him by his head using all his might to drive the boys head into the ground as deep as he could possibly go. By the time Janemba stopped, Gotens head was completely covered in blood.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Janemba and headed towards our three eyed warrior.

But for some reason Janemba stops directly in front of Tien.

"_What's going on. Why did he just stop in front of Tien like that."_ thought in immobile Krillin, "_Does Tien have him capacitated somehow?"_ He wondered. Reaching out with his senses he realizes the truth, "_Oh dear Kami. Tien's passed out on his feet. He's gone into a coma. It must be a side effect of the blast he used." _

Then something incredible happened. Janemba smiled. And then started laughing.

"HSSSSSSSSSS!" the creature whispers to Tien, his pupils completely gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Janemba and starts pounding on Tien, breaking bones with every punch.

"_No. It can't end this way. We were slaughtered. What was Goku thinking when he sent us to fight this beast when he said it himself that not even his Super Saiyan 3 powers were good enough to beat this guy. He had to fuse with Vegeta just to beat him. Oh Goku we need you!"_

Janemba continues his assault on Tiens lifeless body while still sending stray blasts into the crater that he left Goten in.

"_I can't watch this anymore. We need help and we need it now. How are we supposed to beat this guy, he's just too strong."_ Krillin said to himself still unable to move

Janemba looks like he's tossing around a rag doll, and that rag doll is Tiens body drenched in blood.

"_No I can't keep relying on Goku. This is the reason we went into training in the first place. To be able to defend out own planet. I won't just sit here and accept defeat. I may die after one hit but I will not let this battle end like this."_, Krillin thought while slowly but surely standing up, "_Goku's not the only person that can save this planet. I can't let this beast have his way. Tien and Goten gave their all to defeat this monster and it still wasn't enough. _

Tiens. body falls to the ground

"_Tien."_

Goten coughs up blood

"_Goten."_

"_I can't watch anymore. It's too much, too much too much!"_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Krillin is standing up completely and his normal Super Human aura is raging violently altering the very weather of the planet.

"HENH?" Janemba mumbles

As the dust settles and the clouds clear you can see Krillin standing in a clearing...where a mountain was just minutes before.

"So there is another Super Human transformation." Krillin said to himself, then looking at Janemba with now his navy blue hair and navy blue pupils, "Janemba. You will pay!"

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAA!"

Janemba yelled and took off for Krillin.

"_I won't let your sacrifices be in vain. We will finish this fight one way or another but I will make this promise...this fight ends today."_

Krillin takes off for Janemba and both warriors make contact head to head both pushing their hardest to beat the other. Krillin drops back on his back and kicks Janemba into the air. Using his increased speed from his recent transformation he meets Janembas body in the air and sends a Kamehameha right into Janembas back sending the beast into the ground.

Krillin lands on the ground awaiting Janemba to arise again. He does so but it is clear that the damage has been done.

"_I've got to end this quick", Krillin thought to himself, " These Super Human transformations take a lot the first time reaching them."_

Janemba looks at Krillin from a distance and puts both of his hands in front of him and opens his mouth as well.

"Ok one final blast. LETS GO!" yelled Krillin

Krillin pulls one hand behind him and begins to charge his attack and Janemba does the same.

"_Go Krillin. You can do it." said Tien_

"_Yeah Krillin. We Believe in You. Finish him off for good!" said Goten_

"YEAH!!!!"

Janemba lets loose his beams letting them all combine into one aimed straight at Krillins...After Image?

Janemba is shocked to see his blast go right the image but is in more shock as he realizes that the former monk is right behind him and even worse...Krillins beam is still charged.

"HERE IT GOES! MASTER BLAST HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Krillin throws his hand forward letting loose one of the strongest blasts ever seen on the planet earth. The entire blast envelopes Janemba incinerating him on contact sending the beast back to HFIL.

"Finally. Its Over." Krillin said tired and weary.

"Hopefully the others are having a better time than we did

On The Supreme Kais Planet

Uub is actually winning but if so, why do Goku look worried

On New Namek

Vegeta and Frieza are exchanging punches and its clear that Frieza has the advantage

Elsewhere on an Unknown Planet

Cell stares at his adversary

"So. You've finally decided to fight seriously. I'm honored that you would do all of this for me"

The figure continues to stare at Cell

"Hmph think what you want. I haven't gone through any transformation. I'm whole once again."

Who is the figure

Like always Please Review

Till Next Time


	6. Unforeseen Results

Unforeseen Results 

**On Earth**

"Finally, its over. I just hope that Goku and the others are all alright." Krillin says to himself before he passes out 

**On the Lookout **

"Mr. Popo, I'm going down to earth to heal Krillin, Tien and Goten. I'll be right back." Dende said before taking off 

**On New Namek **

Vegeta and Frieza are going back and forth 

"Oh come now my dear Saiyan Prince, I thought after all these years your power would have increase but it seems that you're just was weak and your son is probably just was weak." Frieza mocked while throwing punches 

"WHAT?!", Vegeta yelled loudly. The saiyan prince then jumps back and sends a series of blasts towards Frieza. "How dare you mock me Frieza?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I am what legends are made of. I have not only become a Super Saiyan, but I have found levels far beyond that of a Super Saiyan. I will teach you to never underestimate the Saiyan race!" 

After all of Vegetas blast hit, Frieza came out of the smoke unharmed and undamaged. 

"So I see even you can increase your power Frieza." Vegeta said mockingly. The prince then proceeded to transform to Super Saiyan 2. "Now Frieza, Lets go and let me warn you that my Super Saiyan 2 transformation isn't like my sons. My power isn't too far from Super Saiyan 3." 

Right as Vegeta got his last word out Frieza appeared right in front of him and sent a super powered punch right into the jaw of the saiyan warrior. 

Vegeta, being caught off guard was surprised at the changelings actions but recovered quickly enough. As he recovered all he saw was his son zooming past him and entering a head on battle with the tyrant in his Super Saiyan 2 form. 

"Well, well, well", Vegeta says to himself, "Looks like Trunks wants to test his powers as well." 

"Get over yourself." 

"What!?", said an alarmed Vegeta 

"Do you really think your son is EXACTLY like you?", Yamcha asked, "Trunks is doing exactly what Goku told him and Goten to do. Not to play around. He told them both that if either one of them looked as if they weren't taking these battle seriously that he would take them to another planet remember. Its good to see that he won't make the same mistakes with Frieza as his father did against Cell. I'm actually proud of Trunks, he isn't as dumb as his father." 

"At least I fought Cell and did damage to him, you pathetic weakling, what did you do?" mocked the saiyan prince angrily "Oh that's right, you needed help so the android decided to give you a hand." 

"Yes you did fight Cell." Yamcha replied coolly, "Vegeta could have been the hero of the day. You could have earned your pride back if you would have just killed Cell when you had the chance but you didn't, you played around just long enough for Cell to get the upper hand again and mop the floor with you." 

"Oh boys are you two finished arguing because beating this weakling is getting boring since he lost consciousness." Frieza interjected and threw Trunks bloody battered body on the ground 

"My son..." Vegeta whispered 

"Trunks..." Yamcha whispered 

"YOU WILL PAY FRIEZA!" Vegeta yells powering up past his limit and rushes at Frieza. Yamcha transforms into his Super Human form and follows right behind the Saiyan warrior equally as angry. The two throw punches at their enemy at the same time and both of them connect with both sides of Friezas face. 

CRACK 

The bones in Friezas face cracked at the pressure of the two warriors. Before the evil tyrant could even mount an defense, the human and saiyan warriors were on him within the blink of an eye. 

"Move human I will be the one to finish him." 

"No Vegeta, I'll finish him" 

"FINAL GALICK GUNS..." Vegeta starts 

"ATOMIC WOLFS..." Yamcha starts 

"FLASH!!!!!!!!!!" 

"BLAST!!!!!!!!!!" 

A bright light can be seen far away from New Namek and as the smoke clears the Saiyan Prince the Desert Bandit stare each other down. 

"Looks like we did it. Now lets go check on Trunks." Yamcha suggested and as he walks over to the young boy he realizes that he isn't moving. 

"No, this can't be" , Yamcha exclaimed, "Vegeta he isn't moving!" 

"Its your fault you fool." Vegeta said lowly while staring at the ground 

"What? What do you mean?", Yamcha asked 

"If you hadn't got in the way of Saiyan business this would have never happened!" the Prince yelled, "And for getting in our way...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" 

Vegeta took off and blasted straight towards Yamcha and before he could even put up his defense Vegeta made a direct punch to the Z warriors face sending him flying in the air. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Yamcha yelled angrily "This is not going to help Trunks!" 

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, "YOU DIE TODAY HUMAN!" 

"Well if that's how you want it", Yamcha started, transforming into Super Human, "THEN SO BE IT!" 

and the two warriors flew right at each other knowing that one of them would not walk away from this battle alive 

**Back on Earth **

Dende looks to the sky, "Something's wrong." 

**Back on New Namek **

Yamcha and Vegeta are trading punches like mad men, neither one giving the other time to defend. The two warriors are so enraged that they have thrown out the thought of being on the defensive. 

Yamcha ducks a kick that Vegeta has sent his way and throws an uppercut into the warriors chin following up with a Kamehameha sending the Saiyan into a mountain. 

Vegeta recovers and flies right back into action but then stops right in front of Yamcha. 

"So are you done...because I'm not done with you." Yamcha says 

"No, as a matter of fact I'm far from it. I just want to take another look at the piece of trash that bulma kept around for so many years. How does it make you feel that you were with her for more than a decade and you got nowhere while I was with her for less than two years and she gives birth to my son?" Vegeta taunts 

"...", Yamcha is speechless 

"How does it feel that no matter how hard you work, when you look at the numbers, you are still the weakest of all of your little band of fighters?" 

"..." 

"And how does it feel..." Vegeta started to say but never got the chance to finish that thought. 

Something in Yamcha had snapped. The warrior began to howl and the longer he howled, the more his power increased. Yamchas aura turned to a blood red, his pupils as well and his muscle mass increase two fold. 

Yamcha had reached the next level of Super Human...Level 2 

The Prince was in awe. 

"YOU WANT TO ASK QUESTIONS?" Yamcha yelled in anger, "HOW ABOUT I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS OF MY OWN. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THE WEAKEST FULL BLOODED SAIYAN? HOW DOES IT FEEL THAT I DEFEATED YOU? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT OTHER THAN GOKU, PICCOLO, GOHAN, KRILLIN, AND NOW I HAVE ALL BEEN STRONGER THAN YOU. YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE VEGETA AND FOR THAT I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" 

Vegetas angered rose as well to the point both warriors power levels were altering the weather. 

But Vegetas Super Saiyan 2 took on a whole new look. His pupils disappeared and his muscle mass increased. 

In a flash the two warriors were back to their battle throwing bone crushing blows at one another. 

Vegeta connects with a kick to the bandits side and sends him flying and then pursues him send him crashing into the ground. 

Not long after Yamcha hit 

"SPIRIT BALL ATTACK!" 

Yamchas attack made direct contact with Vegeta and continued to pummel the prince in the air. 

"Now! WOLFS EXPLOSION!" 

Yamchas Spirit Ball hit Vegeta one final time and exploded sending a bloody and battered Vegeta falling to the ground. 

Vegeta gets up, albeit slowly and vanishes. the appears in the air 

"BIG BANG..." he powers up 

Yamcha sees this and prepares to send another kamehameha wave at Vegeta. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha lets loose his blast and it makes contact 

With his after image 

"ATTACK!" 

Vegeta appeared right behind Yamcha sending his attack right into his back sending the warrior flying. Vegeta intersects Yamchas flying body and kicks him into the air. 

"NOW TO FINISH THIS! GALAXY CRUSHER!" Sends a green blast directly at the bandit warrior making complete contact. As Vegeta watches Yamchas apparently lifeless body fall a smirk crosses his face. 

As soon as Yamcha hits the ground the prince begins to laugh. 

"I knew the weakling couldn't take it." 

"YOUR WRONG VEGETA! 

Vegeta turns to see Yamcha coming at him. His body is completely red as if he is going to explode. 

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN!" Yamcha hits Vegeta sending him into the ground. Then grabbing his leg and throwing him into the air. 

"NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE WHETHER WE SURVIVE OR WE BOTH DIE YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO CROSS ME!" Yamcha yelled 

His aura began to burn even redder and even larger than before 

"Time to finish this." but as Yamcha began to finish Vegeta was coming back at him faster than ever. 

"Its now or never!", Yamcha said to himself 

"I'll KILL YOU HUMAN!", Vegeta yelled and when he came within 5 feet of Yamcha it happened. 

"CRIMSON DESTROYER!" And Yamcha let out the strongest blast that he could muster and sent it directly into Vegeta. 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Planet Namek shook, mountains crumbles and a bright flash over took all 

**Back on Earth **

Krillin is still recovering, "Oh no, something's wrong." 

**On the Supreme Kais World **

The fighting has stopped, even Kid Buus one track mind could tell that something has happened. 

**On distant planet **

Cell thinks to himself, " Well well well, this change of evens could make things a lot more interesting" 

The Warrior has a sweat drop forming in the back of his head, "Oh no..." 

**Back on New Namek **

One warrior is left standing 

As the smoke clears that warrior is...Yamcha 

The desert bandit stands over Vegetas lifeless body. And then he too falls. 

thanks for reading please read and review 

like always 

**Until Next Time  
**


	7. History

History/ Questions & Answers

Back at King Yemmas Place

The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai appear.

"My goodness Elder, these fights are getting more extreme one by one." Said the Supreme Kai

"Yes." Thought Elder Kai, "And they will only get more dangerous as they go on."

"It's almost overwhelming" said Shin

"Yes, whenever the universe is at steak the odds can always be the most overwhelming of all but we have to believe that these guys can win."

"No Elder that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" asked the Elder Kai

"What's overwhelming is how fast these humans have come to almost equal the Saiyans." The younger Kai said aloud, "I don't mean to belittle the humans but from what I have seen in their previous battles, they have never shown the potential to grow in power like the Saiyans, or the Namekians even."

"Do you mean to tell me you know nothing of the humans past before the mental restraints that were put on them?" the Elder Kai shockingly asked

"Why, no, I can't say that I do Elder." Replied the Supreme Kai

"Well this is a good time to begin your education because from what you've shown me, you don't know anything" the Elder Kai said, "And you're supposed to be the overseer of the universe."

"Yes sir." The Kai said while looking down in shame

"The humans have more potential than you realize my boy. Unlike the Saiyans, the humans were driven to fight only when they were endangered. Yes they fought when they weren't in any sort of danger but that was nothing but sparring. Anyways, before the humans had the restraint put on them they had several levels of ascension just like the Saiyans except that it took a lot longer to achieve."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have a question about these transformations that they have." the Kai said

"Well go on, tell me your question?"

"Why is it that when Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha transformed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, theirs auras were all the same but when Krillin achieved his second level his was blue and when Yamcha reached his it was red?"

"I thought you could have figured that one out Kai." Elder one said sarcastically, "The reason Krillins transformation was blue was because he NEEDED power to save his loved ones. For Yamcha, the reason why his transformation was red was not because he needed power but because he wanted revenge. Anger, need, despair, those are all emotions that, if the human is strong enough, will trigger the transformation to the next level of power."

"But Tien is stronger than Yamcha so why did Yamcha transform before him?" asked the younger Kai

"Tien was in fact stronger than Yamcha, but Tien made his mistake in being cocky in battle even though he tried to reprimand Janemba for it. But instead he thought that with him being on the attack the whole time he thought Janemba was underestimating him but all the while he was underestimating Janemba. So by the time he realized this Janemba had beaten him to the point where he had very little energy to stand. If Tien would have transformed he would have no doubt been stronger than Yamcha but Krillin would still surpass him."

"That leads to another question I have Elder", the Supreme Kai says, "I looked into their minds and I have been curious as to how Krillin is stronger than Tien when all of their lives since they met each other Krillin as always been the weaker of the two?"

"Darn it Kai do you know anything?" the Elder yelled, "I too looked into their minds and yes you are correct Tien has always been the stronger of the two even when Vegeta first arrived on their planet. But what put Krillin above Tien was the power up the Guru fellow from Namek gave them when they were looking for the ramekin dragon balls. Another reason is that Krillin has always had the opportunity of fighting some of their strongest enemies, such as Nappa, Vegeta, Guldo, Recoome, Captain Ginyu, Frieza, Garlic Jr., Cell, and Majin Buu while Tien never got the chance to fight even half of them. And you know as well as I that the stronger the person you fight, the stronger you will become. And he is married to that android so it is kind of obvious as to how he is stronger than Tien."

"That does make sense, but Tien stayed training, albeit maybe not as rigorous but he kept at it but Krillin didn't train anywhere near as much after Cell." The Supreme Kai pointed out

"Yes that is true but look who Krillin trained with and who Tien trained with. Krillin trained with someone that was stronger than him while Tien either trained with Chaoutzu are by himself. Chaoutzu is no where near as strong as the other and probably never will be and that holds Tien back from training as hard as he could because he has to be careful of hurting his friend. On the other hand Krillin could go all out with the android because she was stronger than him."

"That is true." Agreed the Supreme Kai

"Ok now I have a question for you." The Elder said

"Yes Elder, ask me anything."

"Where did Piccolo go?"

"I guess I can tell you now. Piccolo went to HFIL."

"Why in heavens name would he want to go to a place like that?", the Elder Kai yelled, "What is wrong with you, why would you agree to take him?!

"He went there to become whole again."

"What do you mean to become whole again?" the Elder Kai asked curiously

"If you didn't know there was a Namekian boy that was sent to Earth when he was just a boy when the Great Catastrophe struck Namek. The boy came to Earth and raised himself. While on earth he witnessed some of the most horrific sights he had thought were unimaginable. As he grew older, the Namekian tried to become Kami of the Earth but the Kami before him said that there was too much evil in his heart. So the Namekian did the only thing he could do and that was to expel the evil from his heart and that made two Nameks. The Namek expelled was King Piccolo and he ravaged the earth until one day a human gave his life to trap him. The good Namek had become Kami but many years later, King Piccolo was freed from his prison and started to reek havoc upon the Earth once again but was eventually stopped by Goku. Before King Piccolo died he launched an egg out of his stomach and that egg would later hatch and become the Piccolo you know today."

"Interesting" stated Elder Kai

"Years later on Namek Piccolo would fuse with an injured Namekian and that would increase his power. Later when the Androids arrived after their defeat Piccolo finally came to terms with the person he despised the most and fused with Kami.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, But when Buu arrived there wasn't much that Piccolo could do so now he felt that he would be more use if he gained more power and so he wanted me to take him to HFIL."

"Who in blue blazes would be there?"

"His father, King Piccolo. He plans on fusing with King Piccolo to become completely whole again. If Piccolo would have fused with Kami when Vegeta first arrive he would have wiped the floor with them as well as Frieza. So before he fused with Kami he was already as strong as a newly transformed Super Saiyan, so when he finally did fuse with Kami, he became stronger than Goku and Vegeta at that time and was the strongest in the universe but the only reason the Android he fought was on an even level with him was because his power was infinite."

"My goodness, the power that he will receive from fusing with King Piccolo will be astronomical!" Elder Kai said excitedly

"Exactly." Replied the Supreme Kai

**Back on the Empty Planet**

"So Cell are we finally going to get this started?" Piccolo questioned

"I was simply waiting on you" mocked Cell

"Ok. You will see how much power I have gained!" Piccolo threatened and started powering up

"Let's just see." Cell responded and he too began powering up

**Flash**

Goku and Gohan defending against blasts from Kid Buu

**Flash**

Three bodies are laying unmoving on New Namek

A finger moves and an eye opens

Sorry for such a long wait

Like always

Until Next Time


	8. Endings Part 1

Endings Part 1

**Back on the Supreme Kais Planet**

Kid Buu and Gohan are exchanging punches rapidly with one another, neither one willing to let up.

"Wow Goku, Gohan sure is doing well don't you think?" Uub asked

As he looked at Goku, Uub himself became just as worried.

"Goku, what's wrong?" the boy asked

Goku clenches his fists

"I don't understand how anything can have so much endurance and stamina", Goku growled, "Its like he could fight at this pace for days on end and we both know that Gohan can't do that."

"But he's doing good right now right?" Uub questioned

"No."

"What!" yelped Uub, "How could he be doing bad, he has been doing more damage to buu than buu has to him?!"

"You're right" said Goku, "But if you look at the two of them, who looks like they've taken the most damage?"

Uub looks at the two fighting in the air

"Oh no! How could Gohan be in such bad shape?" asked Uub

"Because buu has barely taken any damage." Goku stated

All Uub could do was look in awe as Gohan and Kid Buu fought back and forth until it happened.

"No! Gohan!" Uub yelled

Gohan was losing energy and kid buu saw this and began putting on more pressure until finally Gohans defenses dropped and he was left to Kid Buus mercy.

"_Oh no, im not strong enough to beat him anymore_." Gohan thought to himself as he was getting pummeled by Buu

Kid Buu kicked gohans body straight up into the air and release a storm of ki blasts at the half-Saiyan. Before Goku and uub knew how to react, Kid Buu sent a Kamehameha wave directly at Gohan making complete contact they the Saiyan hybrid.

"Gohan NOOOO!" Goku and Uub yelled

Gohans body fell to the ground but with Gokus Saiyan hearing and eye sight he could see that Gohan was still alive...but barely.

Uub was the first to jump into action. Powering up Uub went right back at buu and the two began trading punches again but like last time buu sent uub flying back into the ground.

"Now its my turn!" Goku announced and transformed directly to Super Saiyan 3.

Goku flew directly at Kid Buu catching the pink legend off guard with a punch to the face. Uub regains his composure and flies right back into the battle and now its Goku and uub fighting Kid Buu. The two warriors are beating the pink blob into the ground until buu lets out a loud scream and kicks Goku into a mountain.

Right before buu can begin to attack Uub- from the inside of the mountain

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A brilliant blue blast aimed right at the pink monster rips through the air and Buu barely has enough time to get his antenna out of the way.

"Wow this is gonna take a lot more than that." Goku says to himself out of breath

Kid Buu regenerates and flies right at Goku and kicks him into another mountain.

"I'm not gonna let you keep hurting my friends!" yells Uub

Kid Buu looks at the boy and floats over to him never taking his eyes off of him

"I'm not afraid of you." growled Uub

Before Uub could realize what was going on a shadow is seen over him and as soon as he turns around its too late for Goku to do anything. Buu is ready to absorb Uub.

"_How could this happen_?" thought a worried Goku

**Flashback**

"_KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_A brilliant blue blast aimed right at the pink monster rips through the air and Buu barely has enough time to get his antenna out of the way._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh no, it was his antenna!"

Goku realizes, but all too late as Buu is absorbing Uub.

**Back to Planet Namek**

The warrior begins to move a little more and after minutes of resting more, finally sits up and surveys the battle ground.

Yamcha was amazed

"Wow" the bandit said aloud "Vegeta and I went all out"

He turns to look at Trunks and notices the boy is still breathing. He looks around more and notices that Vegetas body is no where to be seen.

"How am I going to explain this to Bulma..." Yamcha groaned

He stood up and walked over to Trunks, then put the boy ever his shoulder and as he did this the Supreme Kai appeared. Nothing was needed to be said. The Kai new what all had transpired. He transported them back to earth.

**Now on Earth**

"I wonder how Goku, Vegeta and the others are doing?" said Krillin

As soon as that question was asked Yamcha walked through Capsule Corps doors with Trunks over his shoulders.

"Yamcha!" Tien and Krillin said and ran to their friends side

"Wheres Vegeta, wasn't he with you?" Bulma asked

"Well there's something I need to tell you bul-"

Before he could even get out what he wanted to say Yamcha fell unconscious once again.

**In Complete Darkness**

"Where am I?" the prince of all Saiyans asked

Silence all around

"To think, a puny human was the one to give me my end." Vegeta said in disgust "But what power" he thought

Out of nowhere a booming voice made themselves known

"**So now you want to think about things?"**

"Who is it that dares question the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta yelled back

"**Well to put things bluntly, I am the one that will decide whether you will walk with the living or remain here for the rest of time." **the voice said and then began to laugh mockingly

**Back to the Supreme Kais Planet**

Buus pink skin began to glow and his power began to skyrocket.

"How am I going to beat him, Gohan is hurt and Uub has just given him so much power?" Goku said aloud

"I'm going to have to try because if I don't...WHO WILL?!" the Saiyan warrior began to power up as well, but then...

Buus power up was complete. Nothing physically changed

Except his power.

Before Goku knew what hit him buu had already kicked him close to the core of the planet. As soon as Goku escaped the hole, Kid Buu was attacking again with more force than the Saiyan ever thought this beast could possibly have.

And this is how the next 20 minutes of battle went on.

Our hero beaten within an inch of his life

Kid Buu rises into the air and gets ready to deliver the final blow.

But stops.

"Whats...going on?" Goku thought barely able to see through one of his eyes since blood had gotten into the other one and the one he could see out of was swollen.

Buu was shaking

Without even thinking Goku knew exactly what was happening. Uub was fighting Buu from the inside.

"Attack him while I self destruct this body before he takes over again." Uub mentally yelled at his master

Kid Buu began to glow and Goku had 5 seconds to think of an attack the would hurt buu and protect himself from the blast

5

"Gohan put up a barrier" yelled Goku

4

No response

3

"Gohan!!!"

2

"Not enough energy Dad"

1

SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"

A bright flash could be seen throughout the galaxy

It was an hour before the smoke and debris cleared

"GOHAN! Uub!" Yelled Goku

There were no survivors... All except Son Goku

**Back to empty planet**

Piccolo lost is telepathic link with Gohan

This only added fuel to the Namekian warrior because now anger was also on his side

and for the first time in his life

Cell was scared stiff.

Till Next Time


	9. Endings Part 2

**First of all I want to thank my faithful readers that put up with my long hiatus. The reason for the long wait is because I have started back college and I'm doing 18 hours and working at the same time and also my laptop screen is cracked so I had to find another way to do my updates. Fortunately my dorm building has a new Mac Lab so updates will become to flow more smoothly**

**In Complete Darkness**

"Who are you to tell me of my fate fool?" the Saiyan prince asked, "Do you know who I am? Show yourself!"

**"That's exactly what got you here in the first place vegeta, you don't think and therefore you always suffer from your failure to think things through."**

"Hmph, obviously you have no respect for your superior." Vegeta said while getting annoyed at the voice.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA**", the voice laughed

"What are you laughing at fool?" questioned the mighty warrior

"**You still don't get it do you?" **asked the voice, "**I find it funny that the so called mighty Saiyan prince still has the nerve to talk down to anyone even after just suffering defeat in battle."**

Vegeta paused

"**Didn't think I knew that did you?",** asked the voice mockingly, **"I've had my eye on you for a while now and I must say that without a doubt if you weren't so stubborn and actually put a little forethought into what you were doing, you wouldn't be so far behind in strength in your little group and be ranked fourth."**

"FOURTH?!" the Prince bellowed, "Kakkarot and his brat are the only warriors in this universe that are…worthy to fight by my side."

"**Well then I must say that you are wrong again Vegeta. Unbeknownst to you, the "little" adventure that Piccolo had the Supreme Kai take him on helped him boost his power to the point that it far exceeds not only yours but Goku and Gohans as well. I should be nice to have good warrior in the universe someone other than a Saiyan but sadly, after Gokus recent battle, his Saiyan power boost that he got will help pave the way for him to reach the fourth level."** The voice informed

"_How could this be?"_ thought the prince, _"This is the second time that that blasted Namekian has been stronger than him. What type of training could he have put himself through to make him stronger than the brat __**AND**__ Kakkarot? That means that I've got to do the same training that the Namekian did so my power will increase as well."_

"There you go again without thinking." Said the voice, "Did you ever consider what training Piccolo went through. No of course you didn't, you were just concerned with getting stronger and that's what will always be your downfall if you keep up that way of thinking!"

**Back on the Empty Planet**

The planet is shaking from Piccolos frustration at the fact that Gohan is dead

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ARE YOU READY CELL!!!!!????", Piccolo roared not caring for an answer

As soon as his last word was out, Piccolo vanished

Then reappeared with his fist in Cells gut

"AHHHHHHHH", the might android yelled out

"Oh there's more where that came from." Piccolo said coolly then sending a blast erupting from his fist sending Cell flying

"_How could this be happening_?" The android thought to himself, "_I know there is no way that he could be this strong without fusing with a hundred different Nameks._

"If you keep fighting like this Cell I may have to just end your life twice and then make sure Pikkon does it a second time for me in the other world." Piccolo said mockingly but Cell knowing full well that the Namek would not hesitate to do so

"Ok Namek, you want to play rough then fine, I'll play rough."

Cell immediately launches himself at Piccolo throwing punch after punch. Some connect but seem to have little effect while others miss as though there never was a target there to begin with

"I guess if you have nothing else to offer then I might as well have fun testing my new powers on you." Piccolo said, "And don't think of using instant transmission to get off of this planet. I made sure a friend of mine placed a certain type of barrier around this planet so that there would be no escaping with that technique until there was only one person left alive."

Cells face showed nothing but horror as he tried to use instant transmission and it didn't work

"Hahahaha I told you so fool", Piccolo laughed, "Now shall we begin?"

Cells anger grew by tenfold at the thought that Piccolo was only toying with him

"You want to play games with m- " is all Cell got out as Piccolo reappeared behind the android, striking him sending him flying across the landscape.

And that's how things went for the next 20 minutes, Piccolo decimating the Cell to the point that he had almost no energy

"Well well well, looks like you were nothing to worry about without Instant Transmission. But still, I'm ready to destroy you now.", Piccolo taunted

Cell stood in disbelief at what was going on.

"_How could he be this strong?"_

Piccolo brought both of his hands together aiming at Cell himself

"DEMONS FLAR-"

"NOT SO FAST WEAKLING!", Interrupted a large figure

"Back down before I destroy you too…Oh no" Piccolo stared in shock, "You're back too?"

"But of course, smarter and stronger than ever, hahahahahaha!" the figure laughed

"_Looks like things are going to get tough. Hopefully if I power up all the way I'll be stronger than him."_ Piccolo thought to himself worriedly

"It took you long enough." Cell spat as he coughed up purple blood

"Shut your mouth!", the figure says, "Its not my fault that you are so weak! I honestly don't know why my partner let you live, you just put on the worst display of fighting I have ever seen and you have the cells of the namekian himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien….and Kakkarot."

"Damn Saiyans, think they run everything…", Cell muttered

Ignoring Cell, the figure looks at Piccolo

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Of course, I'm actually quite interested in testing my new powers on the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.

**Back on Earth**

Everyone is in shock at the power they feel, even the Elder Kai

"How could that fool have miscalculated how many people would be able to escape from HFIL?" the Elder Kai asked worriedly

"Is that who I think it is?" whispers Krillin

"I believe so Krillin." The Supreme Kai says as he appears with Yamcha who has Trunks over his shoulder

"TRUNKS!!!!!" Bulma and Goten yell at the same time

"Its ok." Yamcha says while putting Trunks down letting Dende come tend to his wounds as well as Trunks', "He's just hurt from his injuries."

Krillin and Tien notice that Yamcha has a far off look in his eyes but then everyone turns their attention to Bulma

"Oh you just wait Vegeta, how could you let our sun get hurt like this?!" Bulma yelled aloud angrily, "Where are you?!"

Everyone realizes that they never saw Vegeta when the Supreme Kai, Yamcha, and Trunks arrived

Everyone turns to where Yamcha is and is also shocked that Yamcha is nowhere to be found

**Back on the not so empty planet**

Broly and Piccolo are going all out and seem to be about even, both warriors are moving too fast for the eye to see

"I'm impressed Namek, you surely are worth of being my opponent." Broly complimented

"As are you." Piccolo said coolly

"Oh my mistake I meant to say warm up partner." Broly said with a grin

"What?!" Piccolo questioned, "How is that possible, you and I have been going at full power for a while now and you call that a warm up?"

"Foolish Namekian!" Broly teased, "If you thought that this was my true power then you must have forgotten who you're dealing with. I'm a Saiyan, I only get stronger and right now I'm not even using 10 percent of my real power. But if you would like me to then hyyyAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh no, this looks bad." As soon as Piccolo gets out his last thought, Broly has taken a hold of the Namek warrior and put him in a bear hug and started to repeatedly headbutt the warrior viciously.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo cried out

"Oh dear dear Piccolo, the fun has just begun!" Broly hissed

**In Complete Darkness**

"You talk as if you know me…Who are you?" Vegeta questions

"Who I am is of no concern to you at this moment. What your concern should be is, how do you plan on changing your ways to where you are more help instead of being a nuisance."

"Who are you calling a nuisance?" asked an angry prince, "I have been in more battles than you can begin to count."

"Since you have met Goku and the others, how many battles have you won personally without the help of others?"

"……" Vegeta sat quietly floating in darkness

"Don't be modest Vegeta, I know all about your battle with Zarbon, and Jeice, Android 19, and Pui Pui. But I know why you didn't mention them. In your heart you don't count them as true wins. That Saiyan pride is ok to have but it will be the death of you one of these days. All I want you to do is think. I will leave you to your thoughts and I will return when I feel you have had adequate time to think."

"Think about how things would have turned out if when you first fought Goku, how things could have turned out if you would have let Nappa live."

"Think about how things would have turned out if you would have worked along side Gohan and Krillin on Namek from the beginning."

"Think how things would have turned out if you would have fought along side Goku against Captain Ginyu and Jeice."

"Think about the Androids, Cell, Buu. Not all of those instances would have lead to positive outcomes but at least you would have thought them out. Once you learn yourself then your struggle to gain power will be that much easier."

Back to the battle

"I've got to find a way out of here, he's just too much." Piccolo said to himself while coughing up blood

What will happen to Piccolo

What will become of Vegeta and who is he talking to

Where is Yamcha

Like always please review

Till Next Time


End file.
